State Council (Vosteibia)
The State Council (Voestibian: Государственный совет; tr. Gosudarstvennyy sovet) also known as the Imperial Council (Voestibian: Имперский Совет; Imperskiy Sovet) is the appointed upper house of the Imperial Parliament of the Voestibian Empire. Officially the Tsar sits as the de jure head of the entire government, while the prior to the 1875 reform the Chancellor sat as the de facto head of the State Council. After the 1875 reform the Chairman of the State Council replaced the Chancellor in an effort to continue to modernize. Composition and overview Prior to the 1875 "Law on the Reorganization of the State" the State Council was a 150 member body that is entirely appointed by the Tsar. It is made up entirely of males, most of them middle age or older and composed mainly of businessmen, merchants, soldiers and sailors and loyalist nobles to the Tsar. Many State Councilors held official positions that are similar to "Ministers" in other governments. Following the January, 1875 "Law on the Reorganization of the State" the State Council became the upper house of the Imperial Parliament. It retains its appointed 150 member and has the authorization to review and reject any legislation from the State Duma, the lower house of the Imperial Parliament. While the Emperor and Tsar retains complete legislative and authoritative control over legislation, the State Council is meant to be a bulwark against such efforts. Appointed positions *Chairman of the State Council **First Deputy Chairman of the State Council Prior to 1875 reforms *Chancellor (Ministry of the Imperial Court) *Minister of Foreign Affairs (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) *Minister of War (Ministry of War) *Minister of the Navy (Ministry of the Navy) *Minister of Finance (Ministry of Finance) *Minister of Internal Affairs (Ministry of Internal Affairs) *Minister of Agriculture and State Assets (Ministry of Agriculture and State Assets) *Minister of Communications (Ministry of Ways of Communications) *Minister of Justice (Ministry of Justice) *Minister of National Enlightenment (Ministry of National Enlightenment) Civil service *K-1a: Chancellor *K-1b: Active Privy Councilor, 1st Class *K-2a: Vice Chancellor *K-2b: Active Privy Councilor *K-3a: Privy Councilor *K-3b: Minister of the Government *K-4: Active State Councilor *K-5: State Councilor *K-6: Collegiate Councillor *K-7: Court Councilor *K-8: Collegiate Assessor *K-9: Titular Councillor *K-10: Collegiate Secretary *K-11: Naval Secretary and Army Secretary *K-12: District secretary *K-13: Provincial Registrar *K-14: Collegiate Registrar Notable members Current *Count Gavril Danilovich Vitayev, Chairman (t. January, 1875) *Count Vasil Rodionovich Tattar, First Deputy Chairman (t. January, 1875) State Councilors (prior to 1875 reformation) *Count Cheslav Vyacheslavovich Stegnov, Chancellor *Baron Rodion (Rodya) Borisovich Kozlov, Vice Chancellor *General Field-Marshal Prince Karl V. Andreyushkin, Minister of War and State Councilor *Count Semyon S. Puzakov, Chancellor of the Ministry of War and State Councilor *General-Admiral Prince Ilarion V. Goraya, Minister of the Navy and State Councilor *Fleet General Count Semyon P. Malinov, Chief of the Admiralty and State Councilor *Count Korney D. Kalashnik, Minister of Justice, Procurator General of the Governing Senate and State Councilor *Count Osip R. Sizov, State Councilor (top State Councilor in the Ministry of Justice, ranks as Active State Councilor) Category:Politics of Vosteibia